For the Greater Good
by TheSlytherin3
Summary: There is no prophecy. The year of 1980 remains as it should. Unloved children join those who accept them. From it stemming darkness and vengence from within them. Presenting, the new generation Fem!Dark!Harry/TR LP/JP/SB/AD/RW/GW bashing AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The tall raven-haired girl looked into the mirror once more.

Tonight is the night , she has to look perfect for the initiation. The girl fussed over her emerald gown that matched her eyes perfectly. A slightly taller slick-haired blond boy interrupted her nervous fidgeting.

"Victoria, you look gorgeous, perfect. I'll have to protect you from the others tonight."

The girl turned at the sound of Draco, her brother. Examining the blond she admitted to herself that he cleaned up nicely. Tall, like most wizards naturally were, the boy - Draco- was wearing open silk black robes with silver lining, accenting his coal eyes perfectly. The Malfoy heir finished his look with equally tight black dress pants and dragon hide boots.

"Speak for yourself Draco, you look dashing." The blond spun her around towards the mirror once more to prove his point.

The raven-haired girl was forced to concede. She did look good. Hair falling down in waves into a one-sided swoop, a green and silver clip accenting the other portion of the silky waves. The hair style gave an observer the perfect view of prominent cheek bones, plump pink lips and a cute button nose. But the girl's most prominent feature were her eyes. Impossibly green eyes echoed with hidden power, showing a hint of dark intelligence and confidence within them. One had to look closely to discern the heart piercing sadness. The girl - Victoria- was wearing a gown instead of her usual silver dress robes. For this is _**the night**. _She's been waiting for this occasion for six long years. Ever since she met _him _that murky night_._The strapless black gown flowed elegantly to her ankles. A small jacket in her clutch bag and three-inch killer heels adorning her feet. Draco was, as always, correct. She was ready, ready as she'll ever be.. Victoria grabbed her 10 in. Yew and Holly wand, strapping it into her invisible wand holster before grabbing the small silver clutch bag.

Victoria gripped Draco's hand as they descended together into the common-room. Where then rest of the similarly dressed seventh year Slytherins were waiting. Chatting quietly among themselves. All conversation fell silent when they witnessed the brother and sister descend from the stairs. Portraying the image Prince and Princess together. There attire was appropriate for the ball, for they **_were_** the Prince and Princess of Slytherin house since the tender age of thirteen.

Behind their stoic faces many of the Slytherins felt envy and awe at the duo. For their beauty and grace was unprecedented within their house. Their Prince scooped a pinch of carefully marked deep red floo powder, throwing it into the black marble fire-place. He turned to address the Slytherins before entering with his Lady.

"Come all, tonight is the night."

* * *

The students were always last to enter for these balls. For it was tradition for this once a year occasion that has been occurring for fifty odd years. The Slytherins entered in pairs as the adults watched their entrance with calculating and observant eyes. Filing away every flaw and weakness they detected in the young adults. Who would sink or swim in their new positions.

The Prince and Princess, as always, entered last. Draco and Victoria Malfoy stole breathes from the men and some women. Their first entry overtaking the entries before them. Narcissa and Lucius rose and greeted their son and adopted daughter with kisses, ginger hugs, and strong handshakes.

"Victoria , my daughter, you look beautiful."

Victoria blushed prettily before replying to her adoptive father. "Thank you Lucius, father, you look like a powerful Lord should. You also mother, you are simply radiant."

Victoria was correct. Lord and Lady Malfoy made quite a sight for the attendants. The Lord and Lady choose white for their attire,the Lord's his blond hair giving him an enthralled look of an angel. The Lady's curled black hair and daring red lipstick made gave her the features of a dark angel cast out of and dangerous to her enemies. The two duos drew many eyes to their figures as they glided towards their reserved tables.

Dinner was delicious. Pureblood custom signifies seven courses with three choices for each meal. Small talk about the Olde ways, studies, and politics were discussed as the guests ate. One man sat at the head table. Looking upon the events as a King would his kingdom. Idly picking conversation with the strikingly beautiful dark-haired woman and what looked to be her husband, murmuring of battle plans.

The king's eyes were continually drawn to one Lady this eve. His future queen.

Dinner was quickly finished. House elves retrieved the empty and barren plates without sound, not alerting anyone to their presence. Lords and Ladies descended into the ballroom for more socialites and dance. The first song introduced the waltz, some couples simply swaying the elegant music while some preformed the dance, spinning around the ballroom gracefully. The Slytherin Prince drew his Lady into a dance, murmuring quietly to each other as they swayed to the soft sounds.

"Draco, _he _kept staring, with if he is displeased with my attendance?"

"Victoria, do not fret, for if _he_ was displeased you would not have the soul to be currently voicing your distress. _He_ simplify was awestruck by our beauty, like the rest of those poor saps." Draco finished teasingly, twirling the raven-haired girl. Making her dress spin.

"Draco! Do not presume to know _his _mind! He must be displeased."

"Don't be hypocritical darling." Draco drawled ,spinning Victoria into Theodore Notts' waiting arms.

"It about time Draco handed you off, you two danced for three songs."

"I apologize Theo, I hardly noticed. You know how protective Dray is of me." The brown-haired boy knew well. Theo witnessed Draco threaten and curse more than one of the older Slytherin boys who wanted her even at the tender age of even stepped over the threshold of puberty. The threats grew worse as she grew older. Theo himself was lucky to remain unscathed, being betrothed to Daphani Greengrass this summer.

"Yes we all know how Draco can get, do not worry. I'm sure some brave bloke would've cut in anytime."

"Oh Theo, are you showing her inner Gryffindor?" Victoria teased with a pleasant smirk adorned on her face.

Theo scowled playfully, tapping Victoria on the nose just as teasingly.

"You are more Gryffindor than all the attendants here Victoria, or you were meant to be." The beautiful raven-haired girl laughed a musical laugh. Causing more than one to stop and listen to the enchanting sound. The dancing couple twirled around the ballroom to three more songs before Victoria returned to Draco and her parents as the meeting began.

The ballroom was quickly transformed. Tables disappearing, replacing their presence with black chairs for the guests and students to sit on until they were called. The seven élite members were standing straight-backed in front of the raised daïs. A throne stood in the middle of the dais. Green snakes with red eyes entwining, and hissing in their place on the arms of the throne. A gorgeous man sat in the its place. Slightly curly black hair flowing down his broad shoulders with a deep red open robe attaching itself to the lean body. Perfectly coinciding with those mesmerizing blood-red eyes. The man radiated power,oozed confidence and intelligence combined with a cruel cunning. Calling attention to himself whether in the magical or muggle world. But the man would never voluntarily step foot in the muggle world, for he was above such things and many people found it hard to disagree with the declaration. The man was already known throughout the wizarding world. Causing terror and tragedy just in his mere name.

Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord's aura alone caused a number of emotions. Fear, awe, devotion, hatred and anger. He reveled in every single one. Now , like every year, he was ready to receive his new followers. The same, if not more, amount than last year. For if you refuse his mark all are required to take an oath of neutrality towards his cause. The Dark Lord rose from his throne, beginning his traditional Yule speech.

* * *

Victoria was nervous. Only her extremely well built walls around her mind prevented it from showing through the alluring face. She wasn't worried about the pain of the mark, no the girl knew enough emotional pain to battle the physical pain the mark would cause her. The the object of her worries were her vows. Every student was obligated to recite their own vows as the Dark Lord marked them. Subtly testing their loyalty and pain tolerance. What if they were too much? Victoria only wants to give her complete sincerity to her Lord. Only her adoptive family truly knows how dedicated to the cause she is. The second Lady Malfoy decided to say them anyway. She never cared what anyone thought, this wouldn't change a thing! This way her loyalty will remain unchallenged. The Dark Lord rose from his throne and began the traditional speech.

"New and Old deatheaters, now is a time for celebration. For we have received new recruits into our family. I welcome them with open arms to the cause. Yule is among us, signifying our fight to keep the old ways alive. Every year we take the seventh years and junior elite program will be established. Come my new deatheaters, as I call your name and make your vows.

"Alphard Black" The boy stammers slightly as the mark is put onto his skin but his voice holds firm as he intones his vows.

"Lucian Bole" The tall boy's voice never wavers as he says he vows.

"Millicent Bulstrode" Victoria subtly rolls her eyes as she hears the shaking voice from the kneeling figures voice. Only Cissa and Bella give witches a good name now a days. More and more names are called. Victoria finds her anticipation growing as the Dark Lord finally hits Draco's name. Victoria's nose scrunched up cutely as she watches Draco ruin his robes. She actually pays attention to her brothers vows, hoping his voice holds.

"Milord, I vow to follow your command and eventual rule without question. Offering endless support from my family, job, and the Malfoy vaults. Milord, I vow to never waver in loyalty, striving to be your most loyal in every command and complete every mission to perfection. Milord, I vow to dedicate my life and magic the cause, bringing back the Olde ways and restoring rightful rights to dark wizards. Milord, these are the promises I vow."

Victoria is impressed with Draco's vows, smirking lightly as he slyly shadows their fathers vows. Draco rises and shoots her a questioning look, which Victoria returns with a warm smiling. Telling him she enjoyed his vows. Draco smiles as our father pats his back and kisses his forehead with their mother.

"Victoria...Malfoy"

It is my turn. Inhaling deeply and striding toward My Lord. Wandlessly changing my ballroom clothes into a more suitable open black robe with black shirt,pants, and shoes as I continue my confident strut. There is no way a Malfoy will ruin that dress. Victoria notices her mother giving her an approving nod out of the corner of her eye. Taking another deep breath she kneels on one knee and holds out her left arm to be marked. Victoria boldly stares into the Dark's beautiful crimson eyes and drops her occlumency walls as she proclaims her vows loud enough for everyone to hear the mesmerizing musical voice.

"My lord I vow to follow your every command and instruction. I would and will follow you to hell and back. Staying there if only you wish it of me.

My lord I vow my hardest to help you finish this war with you as the victor.

My lord, I follow because of magic. There is no good or evil only power and those to weak to seek it. For too long has the balance been over thrown with light magic. Smothering the grey and dark to almost none existence. I vow to help fight to bring balance back to the three magics by creating the Dark-Era."

Victoria paused, looking down at her still forming mark with interest as she spotted a slightly different look to hers, Victoria looked back into those bewitching eyes, smirking evilly as she intoned her last vow.

"My Lord, I vow to follow your wishes to the ends of the Earth in pursuit of balance. For the Greater Good..For the Greater Good of Magic, I bow to you.

* * *

AN:/ So how'd you like it? The next three/four chapters will focus on her childhood to this point, then beyond. Buuutt should I just continue on this point and have snippets of her childhood?

Review! Tell me your thoughts! :)


	2. Chapter One

**Draco Pov**

I resisted the urge to clap as Victoria finishes her vows.

I study the various expressions. Surprise. Joy. Amusement. And the one I find myself expressing. Awe. Mother and Aunt Bella are dabbing their eyes delicately. Holding back tears I assume. I understand.

Victoria's vows were beautifully submissive. Summarizing what I would do, what we **all **would do for the dark. I let a smile break out onto my face, knowing she wouldn't do it for the cause, but for the Dark Lord himself. That's what make them special. Her pure conviction. And noticing the Dark Lord's expression to her still kneeling figure I can guess the one thought in his mind. Her last vow enters my mind, soothing the worries that sprout with the Dark Lord's attentions on my dear sister.

**_My Lord, I vow to follow your wishes go the ends of the Earth in pursuit of balance. For the Greater Good of Magic, I bow to you_**

Balance. That is what pulls Victoria in; And that is what can push her out.

I inwardly cackle at her mockery of Dumbledore's phrase. _For the Greater Good indeed_.

Victoria goes to rise, stopping as the Lord grabs her hand gently in his. Helping her as he gently kisses Victoria's knuckles, eyes smoldering with promises I know she is oblivious to.

_**Can you not see it? See the way those boys look it you, a third year. They gaze at you in lust, in want, Victoria!**_

_**No...no I do not see what you do Draco. I have never been truly wanted. Truly gazed at with eyes showing admiration or pride or adoration. I cannot see what does not exist.**_

The Potters...they ruined their beautiful daughter. Crushed her confidence and self-esteem into ashes.

I smirk as I notice classmates and Lords visible deflate at their Lord's I know the more persistent suitors' will not stop their conquest. They will soon find themselves six feet under by the Dark Lord's hand.

Victoria walks back to her place between mother and Aunt Bella, eyes shining with happiness as they each kiss her cheek. I lean towards her and whisper softly, "Your vows were captivating, the best tonight." I inwardly sigh as she blushes and mumbles protest.

I face forward as the marking ends, the meeting beginning.

* * *

The Dark Lord finishes with the topic that has the seventh years sit straighter.

"The Junior Elites." He paused, surveying the adolescents before continuing.

"The Elites are my special operatives. The assassins, the spies, the infiltrators. They are the shadows. Seven newly marked will be chosen personally by the Inner circle. Confirmed by me. You will be trained, skilled, and challenged in your position daily. You can and will be replaced if the need arises. You will be watched, if you pass my test you will be notified. Dismissed. Inner Circle stay behind."

All the occupants headed towards the foyer, students walking with parents or friends.

Victoria wandlessly changes back into her gown, gathering her father and mother into a hug before exiting arm-in-arm with Draco.

...

"Lucius, come."

Lucius followed the Dark Lord into his study.

The two men arrived at the study, sitting in chairs opposite another. The Dark Lord simply studying his second in command before conjuring two glasses and pouring brandy in each

" Here, my friend, we have much to discuss." The glass floats between the two men before Lucius' outstretched hand plucks it from the air.

"Yes my lord, my daughter...-"

The Dark Lord raises a hand to silence the man. "You know my intentions do you not? She will be an elite, I need her close to me."

Lucius looked troubled at the Dark Lord's words, knowing his daughter would be outraged if she were told.

"My-My Lord, Victoria will not...react well if she knew. She would rather achieve to position by ta-"

"She is rather gifted, extraordinary. She will be recommended I assure you."

".. My Lord, what will be your test?"

"You shall see Lucius, I believe will be reporting it in the daily prophet."

Lucius nodded briefly, his daughter of four years occupying his thoughts.

_**Child who you turned you into this?**_

_**I did .. . It is my fault. All mine...**_

"Goodnight Lucius."

The Malfoy Lord heard the clear dismissal, rising from his chair with one last nod to the Dark Lord before exiting. Leaving the man to his thoughts...thoughts of his Victoria.

* * *

The Order members were gathered around the table. Number twelve Grimmauld Place had been their headquarters for quite some time. The desolated townhouse is dark, gloomy. Similar to their current state. The leader of the Order of the Phoenix, renowned Albus Dumbledore, was also in a pensive state of silence. The white-bearded man rose from the head chair, addressing all.

"The Dark Lord is rising. We have underestimated his strategy, no longer is he working to overthrow the ministry with force." Murmurs broke out, it was well known the Dark Lord was Lord Slytherin. Many tried to bring into the man for trial, but the Olde ways intervened. Lords and Ladies didn't have to attend to vote on laws, simply sending their answer through a two-way journal. It frustrated and terrified the Order members to no end. Two in particular were more disgruntled than the rest.

"We know their marking was today Albus! Can we not storm the Slytherin common-room and arrest the mini-deatheaters!" Shouted a pretty red-head woman with rage and little cunning in her emerald eyes. So unlike her daughter.

"We all know Albus, you were Headmaster when Voldemort started the initiation. It has been the exact same day ever since! Those deatheater scum are scraping their noses to the floor now!" Another man with long flowing hair stood in his tirade. Chair flying backwards in his haste. Eyes wild with fury.

The two had a vicious distaste to Slytherins more than any order member present. All members knew why. The Potions master, Severus Snape stepped on many of their toes with his callous and cruel remarks. But when Lord Potter divorced his wife four years ago; Lily surprisingly began seeing his best friend. Sirius Black. As much as Severus loathed James Potter he was disgusted by his former best friend, leaving immediately. Losing their only Potions master and double-spy crippled the Order.

No one mentioned the other obvious reason to their distaste, their fury. It was unsaid throughout the group.

Horace Slughorn was never proposed to the Order, he was also a renown Slytherin after all.

Dumbledore rose his hand for silence, instantly the request was fulfilled.

"They are children. Sirius. Lily. The only wrong they have done is follow this madman. We cannot persecute them."

Instantly protest arose, but a haggard hoarse voice halted them all. The second unmentionable was unsaid, unsaid until James Potter spoke.

"Albus..did..did..Victoria join?"

The man looked over his glasses at the sunken figure. The man looked horrid. Glasses askew with matted hair and sunken face. Clothes merely draped off the gaunt body. Deaden eyes lightened in hope, hope his daughter was on his side -their side- and he did not ruin his life being a coward. Hope that Gryffindors always win in the end. Good prevailing over evil.

Blue eyes twinkled softly as Dumbledore answered tenderly, "My boy, I can not answer that with certainty."

The gaunt body sagged with defeat and sadness. All hope of his daughter crushed. She was a deatheater. An obnoxious voice rang out in the morose silence.

"She is no daughter of ours." James barely acknowledged Lily's presence, but found himself nodding along to his ex-wife's words. Whispering them aloud, seemingly to himself,as if tasting how they feel.

"She is no daughter of mine."

* * *

"It has been a long night Victoria, let us get some sleep." Draco's hand dropped to the small of her back, leading them to the head boy and girl chambers.

"Are you sure Granger will not-"

"Hermione will not mind Victoria, you've slept in my room before." The girl only nodded in response, not wanting to be a bother to the nice Ravenclaw who never treated her with disdain. They entered the common room to the sight of Hermione curled up to a book.

"Oh! Hello Victoria...Draco. I didn't see you." The bushy-haired girl blushed slightly as she said Draco's name.

"Hello Hermione, we are just retiring for the evening. Have a good night."

"Oh..okay goodnight Draco." Hermione sent them a small smile, though it seemed slightly forced.

Once Draco and Victoria entered the room she turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your future girl-friend believes we hold more than a platonic relationship, you may want to go speak with her." The Malfoy heir flushed at being found out so easily.

"Mion-Granger is a mudblood you know that!"

Draco was only given an amused stare before being pushed out the room.

* * *

Victoria approached the bed with apprehension. Nightmares. The cause of her hesitance. She loathes waking up Draco, though he is used to them by now. She shakily climbed onto her side anyway. Remaining top student isn't easy with Granger and Draco, rest should help her focus tomorrow.

Victoria quickly falls to into her dreams.

_**You ignorant girl! Look what you've done! LEAVE **_

no.

**_You think I'd ever _****_love you?_****_ You must be insane._**

It's not true.

**_My dear girl, the light will accept you of course, you have atoned for your sins. _**

The scenes changed. She was a young girl again. In the Potter mansion. Her body shuts down as she approaches this stage. When dreams are reality.

**_Mummy? Mummy? _**

**_WHAT VICTORIA! _**

The small child withdrew into itself at her mothers tone.

**_Can you...can you play ...with me? _**

**_No. Go to your father, I am busy._**

**_...Yes Ma'am_**

The small girl stared inter her mother's disgusted face. Only glancing into the resigned eyes of her learned the hard way. She knew he would never interfere.

**_What. Were you speaking to out in the gardens? _**

The child remained silent. Head bowed in submission.

**SLAP!**

**_A...a snake ma'am.. _**

**_A SNAKE? You EVIL child. I knew James. She holds the twin wand of You-Know-Who! I knew the second I held this..monster. This abomination. This _****_FREAK. _**

The child raised its head, staring helplessly into her fathers tired gaze. Only for him to sigh and look away. Exiting the room. Leaving her to the fate of her mother.

No I hate them. They don't love me. But...why? Why does nobody want me?

The scene changed once again, the child grew older, skipping into a grand mansion.

**_Mum! I am home! _**

**_Home? This isn't your home girl. _**

**_What are you talking about..yes it is! Dad?!_**

**_Listen to her. We do not want you. Nobody does. _**

no it's not true.

Bags appeared at the child's feet.

**_You will be leave now. We don't care where you go._**

**_Bu-ut Mum!_**

**_Crucio! _**

_"_VICTORIA WAKE UP! Please! Please wake!"

She shot out the bed. Running to the opposite side of the room. Using the blanket as a shield.

"Victoria..it's Draco..your brother..who loves you ...with all his heart."

Victoria slumped to the floor, whispering a mantra to herself as tears streamed down her cheeks. Draco cautiously drew closer to hear to broken whispers.

"No..no one loves me. I'm a freak. A monster. You'll make me leave. No..no..no one loves me."

The blond boy held in tears for his broken sister. Holding her into his arms..whispering sweet nothings as Victoria fell into a fitful sleep. Draco carried Victoria back to the bed, stroking her hair as he allowed tears to stream down his cheeks.

Mourning for the girl who once was.

* * *

AN:/ So how'd you like it? Also is this fic considered an AU/OC? I'm not really sure...so could someone let me know so I can add it in the summary? Thank you future person!:) Also, credits to Star'Lost 11, the flash-back format idea for this fic came from Irised Sins. So thank you!

**_I am going to change Victoria's name ( unless you guys like it) but here's what I have so far: _**

**_Alvina_**

**_Anna_**

**_Edyt_**

**_Elvina_**

**_Elvyne_**

**_Evelynn_**

**_Hazel_**

**_Ivy_**

**_Nimiane_**

**_Ravyn_**

**_You guys can vote and feel free to add your own suggestions in a pm/review! :)_**


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's the next chapter! :) Enjoy**

**AN:/Victoria won by only two votes! Rayvn as second. I've made an oc named Ravyn so I hope that makes up for things!**

**It isn't well known ( but maybe it will become well-known) what the Potters have done to Victoria, almost every wizard or witch will think/say Potter when Victoria is mentioned. The Slytherins only know Victoria is a Malfoy. Not the whole story.**

**In chapter one I mentioned it was well known throughout the Order that Lord Slytherin was Voldemort. It is not known throughout the wizarding world. However, with Dumbledore the Chief of Wizengamont, if Lord Slytherin was in attendance, he could be tried. Sorry if anyone was confused. I have edited that.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or quotes.**

* * *

"It was so obvious Severus, why had I not seen it? Noticed the signs in front of my eyes?!" Remus Lupin whispered, almost mournfully. Golden eyes were glazed with weariness and regret and the werewolf.

_**Your own little girl James! I know Lily is ecstatic. You'll soon worry about chasing away boys.**_

_**Lils and I were hoping for a boy..but she is safe and healthy.**_

_**...**_

_**Neville! Victoria! We were searching everywhere for you two. Come Victoria, your other friends are waiting for the birthday girl to cut her cake.**_

_**We met a blond boy named Draco at Madam Malkins, but Daddy forbid us from speaking to him. Remy..why is Draco's family evil?**_

_**...**_

_**How is your wand Victoria?**_

_**I love it, but mother and father weren't very happy with its properties...**_

_**...**_

_**Your parents..were working. I will drop you off for Hogwarts.**_

_**I expected nothing more Remy. I love you. Always.**_

_**...**_

"Every year...every year she spoke to me Severus. More withdrawn. More haggard than the last. Convincing me everything was fine. I was graced with a smile after three years, the day Lucius and Narcissa adopted her."

Onxy eyes met golden as Severus spoke. "She is strong Remus. The strongest ,smartest, witch I have ever encountered. Not wallowing in self-pity like her father, but persevering. Pure determination is etched in her every bone."

Golden eyes flashed with inner-rage. The wolf emerging from its human body.

"Obviously I did not see that Severus! Not until I walked in that Manor only to find my _cub_ **WITHERING ON THE FUCKING FLOOR IN AGONY SEVERUS!**" Severus remained calm as Remus' inner wolf raged. He grew used to his outbursts. Remus was the only person who visited. Except Victoria.

Remus quickly returned to his seat. Eyes lowered toward the floor in embarrassment by the scene his wolf caused. Severus rose, long legs striding to the owlery. Leaving Remus with parting words.

"Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery."

"Remus, you will never fully accept Victoria's darkness while you deny your own."

* * *

"It smells amazing, your cooking."

Victoria turned at the sound of Granger's voice. Flipping bacon before she replied.

"Thank you, I taught myself...when I was young."

**_Mum...I'm hungry, may I have breakfast?_**

**_Victoria cringed at the glare directed towards her. She suddenly felt very insignificant under those eyes._**

**_You should have been a boy you know. You could have taken care of yourself. Instead you are dependant and needy. Pathetic. Do not dare use the elves. You have a mind. Use it, if only this once._**

"-my assumptions with Draco." Hermione murmured. Cheeks tinged pink in mortification. Victoria woke from painful memories.

"I'm sorry I missed the beginning?"

"I apologize for my assumptions." Victoria waved away the statement. Beckoning Hermione to the table.

"You care for Draco, do you not?" Victoria asked bluntly not one for mincing words when speaking of family. Hermione meekly nodded. "Then tell me, what do you think of the Purebloods."

"They are bigoted, prejudice, and ra-" Hermione's rant was cut short as Victoria raised a hand,calling for silence that was put forth.

"Why?"

"E-excuse me?" Hermione stammered. Unused to being questioned.

"Why do you believe this." Victoria didn't phrase it as a question.

"They hate muggles. Enslave house elves, and call muggleborns mudbloods." Hermione spat the last word in disgust, as if it tasted foul in her mouth.

"Do you believe muggles should be notified of magic?" Victoria asked, changing the subject.

"Well...it could help victims with diseases. Yes, yes I do belive it would do the world good." Hermione responded tersely, still wondering about the Purebloods.

Victoria merely hummed in response. The sound of clanking silverware occasionally breaking the silence. Leaving Hermione to her conjoined thoughts. Finishing her breakfast Victoria rose, taking time to wash her plate.

"You wash dishes by hand? Why not use magic?" Hermione asked curiously, even she used magic.

"Did you know your muggle World War II killed more humans than the Dark Lord's entire sector? Tell Draco I've made left overs." Victoria left with those parting words. Ignoring Hermione's question.

The Headmasters words drifted into Hermione's mind, drawing her into deep thought.

**_Only those who truly fear or support Voldemort address him as the Lord he is not._**

Looking at the Slytherin Princess, Hermione was sure Victoria's words were not caused by the first.

* * *

The Great Hall fell into momentary silence as Victoria entered. Ravenclaws stared curiously, trying to dissect the first Potter- Slytherin. They were rewarded with a open, friendly, smile. Securing their knowledge of Victoria. She was different from other Slytherins.

The Hufflepuffs cowered slightly in their seats and glanced at the beautiful girl with suspicion and slight terror. Relaxing when Victoria beamed and waved slightly towards their leader. Cedric Diggery.

The Gryffindors glared in hostility. Hands pressed against their wands, ready to defend Hogwarts should this deatheater attack. Few relaxed but most glares worsened as Neville Longbottom rose from his seat. Escorting the deatheater to her thro-bench.

The Slytherin Seventh years rose as one. Heads bowing briefly in acknowledgement as Victoria and Neville made their way to the table.

"You have them well trained Victoria." Neville teased.

"You should try the same with your cubs Nev." Victoria teased back, standing on her toes to swat the Longbottom's head.

"Weasley needs training. I don't appreciate the he is looking at you." Neville replyed as the Slytherins moved to their Princess had a clear view of the Great Hall. .

"You know what to do Neville."

"Good morning Draco." Neville greeted, momentarily focusing on the Malfoy heir. Draco nodded in acknowledge as he sat in his position. "Ah but Victoria, that wouldn't be very **light**."

Silencing and privacy charms fell into place.

"Your parents and grandmother love you just as much as mine do Neville. There is no **light**. Not for us. Not anymore."

Neville cracked a bitter smiled as he replied. Tone full of mirthless humor. " Then tell me,how do I get one of those pretty marks?"

Victoria and Draco rose as he casted a tempus. The rest of the Slytherins rising in unison. Following the Princess, Prince, and Longbottom heir.

"Hogsmead Weekend is tomorrow. Accompany us.." Victoria suddenly halted her stride and spun around. Eyes focused on the twitching form of Millicent Bulstrode. "Millicent ,cease the twitching. You do not draw attention to goes to all seventh years. If you cannot bear the pain of the Mark behind your mask then by Salazar suffer in silence! Or see Ravyn. He will not be back until Saturday. Neville, Draco, we have Defense. Let us go." The three strided off towards the class. Leaving the Slytherins amongst themselves. A seventh year voiced all their thoughts.

"Victoria did not show the slightest discomfort. Why?"

* * *

The trio entered the darkened room. Instantly on alert. Sirius Black taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. And he hated Draco,Neville, and especially Victoria.

Purple beams narrowly missed Victoria's chest and throat. Neville and Draco instantly retaliated. Viciously.

Few students entered as Sirius was levitated into air. Feet kicking the air as Draco's magic strangled him. Pigment quickly turning blue.

"Oblivate. Draco, Neville, release him." Victoria intoned flatly.

Sirius' body fell, nose snapping on impact. Blood gushed from the broken nose.

"Urgh.. hea-dmasters office! Tonight."

The students entered as Sirius fixed his nose. Adopting a playful grin as his eyes screamed murder towards the trio.

"Today, dueling is the plan of action.

Partners are posted on the board. You may begin."

Neville sent Victoria a worried glance. Weasley was her partner.

Ronald Weasley was never noticed. His siblings always stole his spotlight. Bill, the fancy Gringotts curse breaker. Charlie with his dragons and Romania. Ginny wasn't anything special. But she was the youngest and only girl. The baby of the family. Even the twins! With their stupid jokes shops all over the world. Then the Ronald Weasley was finally noticed. Dismal grades. Poor looks. Low magical skill. He didn't impress many. Ronald Weasley did not know or have much, but one thing he did learn while young.

Jealousy.

That jealousy reared its head as he faced his _perfect_ partner. The deatheater slut. Nevermind Ronald knew nothing about Victoria. Not the hatred her biological parents directed. Or the nightmares. Ronald knew Victoria was everything he wanted and hated. Wealthy, beautiful, popular, and smart. Now it was finally Ronald Weasley chance to be noticed. To be admired. He'd teach this slut a lesson, and enjoy every second.

Ronald yelled in frustration as Victoria once again dodged his hex.

"Five points from Slytherin, Victoria."

Sirius shouted. Alerting the class who halted their duels.

"Why, Professor Black?" The argument was not from Victoria, but surprising Cedric. Glaring at the Professor for his biased traits. "She didn't even draw her wand."

"Exactly . This is dueling. Not dodging."

Hermione spoke smartly in Victoria's defense.

"Professor ,dodging is important in dueling. Especially in times of war."

Sirius flushed angrily. Prepared to respond just as the bell rang. The students hurried from the class.

"Granger wait!" Victoria called out to the girl.

"Yes Victoria?" Hermione questioned tightly, still upset from the harsh truth presented to her this morning.

"Thank You, for defending me in the class. I know you hate disrespecting authority." Victoria said sincerely, sending Hermione a smile that instantly vanished her irritation towards the other girl.

"Well you are welcome. I was just heading to the library, becoming more..open-minded towards the magical world. You presented some truths that were difficult for me to swallow."

"If you have any questions ask Draco, he adores traditions and politics. He would be delighted to tutor you. I have to go, I'll see you around Granger, yeah?"

"Call me Hermione,Victoria. I will see you tonight maybe?"

"Maybe..have fun in the library."

Hermione continued her trek to the Library, the brief conversation with Victoria heightening her urge to become informed.

Victoria walked gracefully into Charms. Taking her customary to next to Neville.

"Why the smirk? Poor Puffs are shaking." Neville teased with a raised eyebrow and smirk of his own.

"Well dear Nev, one down, one to go."

* * *

"You are supposed to be in school. Your NEWTS are coming."

"Well can't I visit my favorite curse breaker?" Ravyn murmured, wrapping long arms around Bill's waist.

"What do you want?" Bill couldn't keep the bite from his voice. Struggling to escape from tightened arms.

"Hmm aren't we _sensitive_ today." Ravyn murmured mockingly against his captive's neck.

"We both know why you are here." Bill was spun around as angry blue eyes met brown.

"Remember _William_, I can easily achieve your corporation...Now come, It has felt like forever without you."

"It has been a week." Bill said, amusement lacing his tone.

"Exactly my dear."

* * *

All students looked towards the ceiling as the owls swooped in. Packages, letters and newspapers in their beaks. Gossip quickly insued as students and staff began to read the Daily Prophet.

**Hogwarts Wizard's Tournament!**

**Lord Slytherin proposed the mandatory tournament to prepare seventh years as the war ensues. Lord Slytherin has designed a competition similar to the twi-wizard tournament. Three stages the tournament will challenge the students knowledge, skills, and ability to think in times of pressure. First place will receive a mentorship and eventual job with the young Lord. While second place receives a 5,763 gallon prize and additional 10,000 gallons to donate to a wizarding charity of their choosing. The young Lord will be stepping out of the shadows as he guest judges with our minister and Albus Dumbledore. This reporter wishes the seventh year students of Hogwarts good luck!**

**Rita Skeeter**

**Daily Prophet**

"Rather bold of you Tom, rather bold indeed my boy.." Dumbledore murmured.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here let us begin." Dumbledore said while surveying the tense room. Annoying blue eyes twinkling.

The Longbottoms stood directly behind Neville's chair. His father, Frank Longbottom, giving his son's shoulder the occasional tight squeeze. Neville's face was stoic, only twitching when his father touched him.

The Potters and Sirius stood standing next to the headmaster. Glaring down at Victoria. Disgust and loathing in their eyes.

Lucius and Narcissa stood directly behind the trio. Ignoring the glares Frank and Alice shot them.

"What is the problem Dumbledore?" Lucius questioned tightly. Hands rested on Victoria and Draco.

Sirius answered smugly as Dumbledore opened his mouth. "They broke my nose! Assaulting a teacher calls for expulsion."

"We defended Victoria. You aimed two cutting curses at her chest and throat. She would have died within seconds." Neville said softly. Looking directly into Dumbledore's eyes. Daring him to fall into temptation.

"Now Neville my boy, there is-"

"You. Did. What?" Lucius Malfoy whispered. A murderous expression adorned his face while he looked at the other Lord. He toke a step forward as Sirius toke a step back. " You _dare_ attack **my daughter**, Black?"

"She shouldn't need to rely on others to fight her own battles. Pathetic." Lily spoke softly. Voice full of malicious glee directed to her biological child. Protests and wands withdrew quickly by the statement. Figures froze, halting as small flames began forming in the air. All eyes turned to Victoria's standing figure.

She was danger personified. Stance full of confidence and thinly veiled anger. Magic washing in waves throughout the room, fueling the warming temperature.

Victoria's eyes screamed caution. Warning the light faction of her quickly deteriorating temper.

"Would you require proof Headmaster? Madam Bones would be delighted with my memories of the events." Victoria spoke softly, smirking as the Potter's flinched as she mentioned the authorities.

"No that won't be necessary, my girl. This was a simple misunderstanding I am sure. Am I correct Sirius?"

"Of course Headmaster." Sirius agreed tightly.

"Then we shall retire, it is almost curfew." Victoria rose from her chair, kissing Lucius and Narcissa before exiting. Neville and Draco following.

Dumbledore was reminded of The Dark Lord as Victoria spoke. Just as demanding. Just as dangerous. Just as powerful. And she was not on his side.

* * *

**AN:/** **I am trying to make James' and Lily's hate towards Victoria seem only slightly plausible and irrational. Because a boy could be just as useless as a girl. Speaking to snakes and having the twin wand as the Dark Lord does not make Victoria evil, only slightly dark. Which, if Lily and James were good parents, could have been reversed. **

**I hope I made up for the two day wait! For all you _Transitioning _fans, an update will be out this Sat. I promise! If anybody has any more ideas for James and Lily pm/review! :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter, never have, never will.**

* * *

Black heels clicked steadily on the marble flooring. Longs legs strode purposely pass the pale,unmoving guards.

The end of the anteroom approached. Pausing before grasping the door with a dainty hand, she opened the stone-like gate. Taking in the six sitting members.

The beautiful figures sat imperiously on their thrones. merely observing while speaking softly as harps played. All speech grew silent as the woman entered. Four turned their heads, red eyes gazing at the yellowed parchment with curiosity. Automatically turning to a dark-haired man and his bonded as they recognized the parchment. Wizards parchment. Only one of their kind owned and willingly used such a thing.

"A request, for the council." The woman whispered. Though the occupants heard her perfectly.

The dark-haired man rose a sculpted eyebrow. White teeth shown as he began to speak. His voice cultured, hinting of European ancestry many of the other members shared."Burn it. The council carries out no requests. No matter who requests it of-"

"-Tobias." His bonded interrupted. The woman faintly resembled her husband. Skin equally pale as the marble that adorned the floor. Similarities ceased here. The woman's hair was perfectly straight, unlike the curly lion's mane her bonded wore. Resembling the late wizard, Odysseus.

Tobias inhaled unnecessarily before speaking to the standing woman. "Do not burn it.. Read the letter aloud Caesonia."

"Of course Lord Prince.

_ Mother and Father, _

_You have most likely been informed of my withdrawal pertaining to the second wizarding war. The two factors have few to offer me, as you have said many years ago. I regret not heeding your warnings and ,choosing a mortal over my heritage and lifestyle. _

_Should you allow me among my own kind, even as a lowly citizen to the council, once again, I would be greatly gratified and honored._

_Should you accept or refuse my plea I have but one more request. Wizards have designed a ritual. One to allow humans and powerful races to bond as brothers,wives, or adopt children without inheriting the gene of the race they have bonded with. I have attained a brotherly bond in Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoy Lord has adopted a female child, Victoria Malfoy, naming me godfather. _

_Mother, Father, here is my request. I wish to protect the child. Victoria has become a deatheater.A very powerful, very __prized servant.__ I believe she is to be more prized than Bellatrix Lestrange should she prove herself. I wish to give her asylum should The Dark Lord exhaust Victoria's loyalty. She meets and extends all the qualifications. I have checked._

_ I wish to turn her. _

_Severus Prince_

_Former Prince Heir", Caesonia finished._

Yellowed parchment slowly changed to ashes in the woman's hand. Small embers forming within the room. Rapidly warming the temperature. Council members swept from the room. Wary of Lord Princes reaction regarding the disowned heir.

Lady Eileen gently touched her husband. Visible calming him as eyes faded back to their original ruby. She continued to stroke his face gently never drawing her eyes from his as she commanded,"Inform my son we will greet him in three days time to discuss these conditions. I have mourned losing him to the mortal plan and now we will retrieve him."

* * *

**Neville Pov **

Filch returned our permission slips reluctantly. Letting Draco, Victoria, and pass with narrowed eyes. With no small amount of lust glinting in those muddy eyes as he skims Victoria's body. My fingers screamed for my wand, but the look I received from Draco halted my action.

We are accustomed to the attention Victoria unintentionally causes for herself. For many she is fire, drawing them like a moth to a flame. Slowly burning the fascinated sheep as they become to enthralled with her to notice the apparent danger. For me she is a storm. Calm, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, rage on those who are a threat. Before gliding away quietly, leaving even those injured in awe of her.

When we were young I was her protector. Her knight in shining armor that picked up the pieces as our parents disappointed us time and time again.

Now she has Draco to be the light in this dark depreciated world.

Victoria's earlier statement comes to mind.

**_There is no light. Not for us. Not anymore._**

She was wrong. There was never any light for us.

**_..._**

We arrive shortly in front of the most recognize building throughout the wizard world. _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. _

Fred and George?

No.

My denial was shattered we entered the colorful building. Toys, potions, and children ran rapid in the three-story building. A roped off section was filled with anxious and stressed parents. Fred and George were in the middle. Speaking to small children and teens of Hogwarts.

Draco weaved seamlessly between the horde of customers. Managing not to touch any of their robes as he eyed them to distaste.

Somethings never change.

We reached Fred and George moments later. Waiting patiently as explained a suspicious blue potion to a third year.

"Dearest sister, and-"

"-Draco, and Nevile-"

"-What a pleasant surprise!" The twins finished with wide smiles and twinkling eyes.

"Fred, George, we have someone to visit." Victoria said with amusement in her tone.

Their smiles alarmed me greatly. It was dark, exiting their playful demeanor, and showing me exactly whose side they are on.

"Well Neville-"

"-Follow us."

I followed warily. Wondering exactly why I was required to enter the room first. As we stopped in front a black door, the door handle drew my attention. It was silver, but with a green snake moving slightly.

Wasn't that a little _to _obvious?

I reached to open the door anyway. As my fingers touched the handle a hot feeling pleasure engulfed my body. Forcing my lips to let a deep moan escape me as I feel to the ground and into darkness.

I woke for what seemed minutes later. Fred and George hovered over my face with twin smirks on their lips. Causing my memory to return over what happened. Mortified, I feel heat spreading my cheeks at my reaction. What was that?

"What was _that?!" _I asked, angry at being a test subject. Once again.

"That _little lion _was our specialized door. Made to only enter those who bear the dark mark or-"

"-those who have pure intent of joining the dark cause can see it. Which was by our own magic. And-"

"-Nobody has ever reacted so..._positively." _Fred and George purred together. Making me break out in shivers.

"Fred. George." Draco's stern voice saved me from the red menaces. He helped me rise, the twins escorting us to the floo.

I take in the room during our short journey. Decked in grey and black the room was covered with inventions ad muggle computers. If I knew what the unspeakables chamber looked like this would be my first the muggle machines were pulsing with little red dots. Monitors showing the halls of _Hogwarts? _I choose not to dwell on the cameras as we enter the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of red floo powder.

"We **will** see you later-"

"-little lion." Fred and George demand. Leaving no option but too nod in consent.

**...**

"Enter." The deep smooth baritone voice was nothing similar to my parents' descriptions.

The study we entered was not, as I imagined, covered in black and green. Instead neutral colors shown throughout the room. Bringing my eyes towards the massive bookshelf an skylight before I bowed.

"You may rise, what do you require, ?" The Dark Lord questioned, ignoring our presence. _Questioned? _Where is the demanding tone?

"We have escorted Victoria and Draco, also dropping off our file, sir." Fred spoke, surprisingly without George interrupting. The twins handed the Dark Lord twin rainbow colored folders with matching smiles. I knew it was to good to be true.

"Goodbye little snakes, -"

"-Little lion! Have fun with-"

"-our master!" And with that the twins were gone. Leaving me with the Dark Lord, Draco, and Victoria. But don't forget the awkward silence.

Merlin the things I do for her.

I cough slightly to break the silence and red eyes assessing my childhood friend.

"...Lord..Voldemort, You may think me Gryffindor, I will be blunt. The opposing side has lost me. Victoria disillusioned herself much earlier of our parents, but I had to learn painfully. Victoria is my world, a huge part of it, and I will do anything to protect her. Even joining you." I finish my speech. Sinking to my knees, gazing into blood orbs. Some may think me bold, though he knows my action says the opposite.

"We will see, ." He murmurs quietly, eyes darkened in an unknown emotion I choose not to analyze. I meet Draco's approving and proud eyes before looking at Victoria. My last remembrance was her warm and gratified smile. Warming me to my core, once again bringing me to the days of my knighthood. Making me feel useful once again. Before I feel magic spike. Then I fade into a painful black as I feel him sliding, _lunging, _into my mind. Someones scream ringing in my ears.

* * *

The office was once again housing wizards and a witch. Four sat around the desk, papers and plans scattered all around. A knock disrupted murmured discussions. Two boys entered the room. Bowing slightly to the headmaster.

"You sent for us sir?" Ravyn asked curiously.

Dumblerose motioned for the boys to step forward, grandfather smile in place.

"Yes, yes I did my boys. As you two know the seventh year tournament is Monday. Lord Slytherin and Minister Fudge will be appearing as guest hosts." The headmasters smile dimmed slightly as he said his next words. "You must not allow my next words to escape this room. Lord Slytherin is Voldemort." The headmaster finished grimly. Though his eyes continued twinkling, contradicting his words. Only one untainted, non- manipulated, wizard registered this.

Ron turned an ugly red, matching his hair remarkably. "Y-You-Know-Who is entering the school!?"

"Unfortunately yes, you two boys are joining the Order once you finish Hogwarts. We thought it prudent to begin informing the future members. For now, all we can do is keep an eye on all Slytherins and victimisers."

Ravyn looked around the room. The other occupants were nodding along to the Headmasters words. Like sheep.

"Thank you headmaster, we will do you proud and protect Hogwarts with our life! Lets go mate." Ravyn said with a cocky smile before exiting with Ron.

**...**

"Mate, what are we going to do. Y-You-know-who is coming!" Ron yelled in the empty corridor.

Ravyn stopped walking, locking eyes with the red heads eyes before speaking, "Ron! You heard the Headmaster, all we can do is watch, and prepare. I am meeting Dean at the library. I will see you in the dorm mate."

Ron was soon left alone in the hall. Thinking of strategies to take out as many deatheaters as possible. Then he remembered. The first rule in chess.

_There many important pieces in chess. The most dangerous, is the one with the most influence. The piece that causes us all to wince when captured. _

And for Ron, that piece was the queen.

* * *

' My lord, did you get that?'

'..Yes.'

'My instructions?'

'Do not interfere in his plans.'

'...As you wish.'

"The password deary?"

"Chivalry."

* * *

**AN:/ So did you guys enjoy? :) Pm/Review suggestions on what should be in the tournament! I also want to thank evveerrrybody for reading and following this fiction :)) I haven't been personally answering reviews and for that I apologize and will start to do that again! Oh, and I will re-rewrite the summary, I am not very good at those , and seeing as Victoria was only in her parents favor until 6 years old it doesn't really make sense. I will make it better! :) Did anyone catch the thing I did with Dumbledore, it was kinda subtle...**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hi guys! :) Another chapter for ya. I wanted to know Light/Dark Ginny? It really doesn't matter to me, so I will happily allow the fellow readers to choose! If she is dark, Ginny will be in a threesome. Just warning you guys in case you had pairing suggestions. **

**Do you guys also want me to label the days? I have been keeping track ( still don't know what month I want yet) One last thing! Cedric is the same age as Victoria's year group ( Seventh Year)**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**_March 20_**

**_Saturday_**

**Remus **

Trees, rain, water...all my surroundings were blurred as I ran. My time limit was waning, two days is all I had left to find him and return. Severus' words hit me deeply continuing to echo in my mind.

**_ Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery._**

His quote caused my defensive denial to instantly rise. I accepted Victoria. Every quirk, flaw, and Slytherin habit my god-daughter displayed. But did I truly?

As I laid in my small cabin Friday night I came to conclusion. As always, Severus was correct. I did not fully accept Victoria. My selfish anger of her happiness with the Malfoys, wizarding Britain's dark's hub, was a prime example. As much of those disgusting, self-righteous light bastards had done to her, to me, parts of me still lingered with them. Holding me back and pushing my wolf down, pulling out the traits I'd displayed the day Dumbledore knocked on my father's door. Inviting a werewolf to Hogwarts.

And truly I was over-joyed. Those feelings of happiness quickly died as I arrived. How was I to make friends? Control my wolf alone? Dumbledore vanished, leaving me feeling forever in debt to the man. I went as far as to argue with the sorting hat, putting me in Gryffindor. Naively thinking this was step one to repayment. Soon everything seemed better, brighter. I had friends! The Marauders, Sirius named us. Friends who worked tirelessly to become animagus' helping me control my wolf. They cracked my shell I erected around myself. What a blessing and curse that was.

Of course friendships are never perfect. James soon became infatuated with Lily Evans, the Ravenclaw. Going as far as to bully the solitary figure of Severus Snape in jealousy. But even as a perfect, it wasn't my place to interfere. _I _had achieved my goal. I found people who would accept me, shielded me from the outside world who would gladly end my life with a slap of silver. My heart still ached for Severus, though I never fully understood why. I myself could relate to him, my own father locked me in a cage during the full moon, reminding me of the monster I'd become. Yes, I knew solitude and loneliness. The two were my only companions when I had none. But that was the past, I easily cast my peer from my thoughts.

I cast my own silver sword that dreadful day. The day I stopped subtly defending lone day James and Sirius led Severus to the Shrieking Shack as I phased to the full moon. Ending our friendship instantly as James won Lily's heart with "saving" Severus' life. It was not the full moon that caused my pre-mature phase. I was entering my inheritance.

Reaching my destination I stopped. Sniffing the air, searching for my sire. Seemingly on cue,twenty wolves emerged. The beating of my heart increased. I knew they heard it. The wolves parted, the largest black wolf with golden eyes padded forward. Only stopping until our snouts were almost touching. Golden eyes studied me with such intensity that I lowered my own. My sire showed enlarged canines, leaning towards my throat agonizingly slowly. Though this could be my death I willingly bared my neck. This is my chosen path. No more hiding. No more making excuses and feeling sorry for myself. This is war, there is no such thing as neutrality and I have accepted that. I accept my wolf, my darkness, my sire, my god-daughter. I only wish, if it is my last, that I meet my mate. He will be mine or I will be nothing. I closed my eyes as I feel hot breath on my fur. Opening them as he nuzzled into my neck, the killing strike I expect never came.

"My wolves. Welcome my cub, my son. Now,welcome him as you welcome me."

Wolfish smile emerged on my muzzle. A snippet of a memory replaces Severus' words.

**_The Malfoy's...Victoria you could live with me. We could leave Britain, escape and leave peaceably! Why them?I just don't-_**

**_Remus._**

**_Her voice was cold, but that was not what made me flinch. Her eyes, those beautiful green orbs were full of tiredness and resignation. _**

**_There are no independent people. Even when you are standing aside, you are taking a side. You can never run Remus. We can never out run them. So, I decided to stop running. _**

I hope Victoria is proud when I see her once again. I decided to stop running too.

**OoOoO**

**_Draco_**

My eyes rose from the latin words as Hermione entered our common room. Arms full of old books and parchment. I simply stared at the witch. She looked..._different._ Changes entering my mind rapidly as I toke her figure. Hermione's hair was tamed,lying on her head in a messy bun. Brown were shiny and..._beautiful_.Ravenclaw robes bringing out her eyes even more.

I rose from my chair near the fire, intent to help this woman. Ignoring stammered protests I carried the books to their table. Glancing at the titles as I released my hold.

_A Purebloods Policy by Roewind Henswort_

_Magical Theory by Theland Brosworth_

_The Magic Behind the Ministry by Lucinda Lux_

My slate orbs continued to read titles with disguised surprise. scrolls and tomes only available in old, dark, true pureblood libraries.

"Hermione," I causally asked,"When did Victoria have time to recommend you places to buy these books."

Hermione's eyebrows drew together. Alerting me of my obvious purposely incorrect statement. Wizards like Dumbledore, dare I think my lord, feasts upon her telling emotions.

"I didn't buy these. I was speaking to your friend, Blaise, in the library. He gave me these to borrow." She said, a slight blushing making its way to her face.

**_Blaise Zabini?_**

He and I are anything but friends. My actions towards Hermione have been quiet obvious and bold, to any Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I desire Hermione as mine, mudblood or not she is worthy enough. Or she will be. Soon.

"Have you read everything in the library?" I teased. Being rewarded with a surprising smirk in retaliation.

"Knowledge is power. Wizards politics and Pureblood culture is bound to be an eye-opener."

My dear sister oozes of Hermione's new enlightenment. She will be expecting my gratitude. I cannot extinguish the slight disappointment Hermione brought me. As she never willing searched for our ways before. But I must remember, as much as I loathe, she is a mudblood. Purebloods such as I would never willingly mentor them. Victoria harsh-fully shattering her perceptions is nothing but gain to me.

"We have much to learn then, now come." I say smoothly, enjoying her flushed face.

_Blaise Zabini.._Salazar will be in your thoughts as I visit.

* * *

**_March 21_**

**_Sunday_**

**_Cedric_**

The sky was riddled with ashen-ed clouds. A steady wind howled. Disturbing the Black Lake with ripples and the grass swaying. The wind only continued to howl. Still, I exited the doors of Hogwarts in relief. The pressure was over-bearing. My father owling, the first time in months. The simple gesture nearly brought tears to my eyes. He months spent shunning me, his son,over me rejection to continue his job. Choosing the bring the meager Diggery Lordship to prestige.

Truly, am I wrong to believe I am above a mere muggle occupation? We are wizards, my father, my mother is a wizard! Are we not better than muggles, who selfishly use and destroy mother's resources? Squandering mothers true beauty, diminishing her to dust.

I am slightly bothered, am I mimicking Pureblood bigots? Though different prejudices exist, maybe purebloods such as I are only labeled bigots because pure, perfect, clans like Weasley deem it so.

But Weasley's are light, and so am I. Well my family. Everyday my core darkens. I am not a user of the dark arts. So what _is it?_

_And what if the answer to your plea was given. Would you let yourself fall? _

I sadly do not know the answer to my minds question.

But maybe she does.

Victoria enters my sight as continue my stroll of rare solitude. She is sitting inhumanly still. Yet an air of serenity emits around her, causing my steps to change. Drawing me to her like a moth to a flame. As I draw closer, stopping behind a tree, my earlier conclusion was proven incorrect. She was breathing. I felt her magic pulsing, as if breathing with her. That's when I noticed.

I was no longer cold.

Around me harsh winds ripped and howled maliciously. None affecting my body. It was Victoria, her magic causing the heightened heat. A flash of red caught my attention before the wind sprung upon it. This time, longer, the red light stayed. Then my brain found the answer. She was producing fire.

_Wordlessly. Wandlessly. _

My hand found itself covering my mouth as I continued to watch in reverence. Whispered words of awe escaping my lips,"Merlin".

And it was as if she heard me. Turning to my hidden position. The fire stopped, the temperature springing onto my figure. She looked at me with amusement as my cheeks heated with embarrassment at being caught. Though I should not have expected anything less. Victoria was smart, cunning, and a Slytherin.

Squaring my shoulders I walk up to her. Watching her eyes glitter in amusement and brief...pain? It must have been a trick of the wind.

"Earlier, the fire..what..how?" I stammer. She continues to only stare in ill disguised amusement. And suddenly, once again, am I transported to childhood. Of my father's patronizing tone.

"Cedric, sit with me, I will explain what only few know." Victoria says, taking her former spot on the grass. I easily comply. Eager and honored to be told.

"My anger consumed me once, the temperature rose, and I found myself curious to why."

She must be an elemental.

I presented her with my conclusion. "You could be an elemental." Just as I moved to continue to question her, she spoke.

"That was a conclusion I had," She says, agreeing with me. "Enough of me. Why seek me out?"

I slump next to her body as she calls out my misery. Relaxing further when I feel a hand playing with my tousled locks. "Trapped in my own life. Pressured to be the happy, handsome, perfect Hufflepuff Cedric Diggery." Victoria listened for what I guessed who hours. I expelled all my troubles of my status, duties, family, and magic. The sun drew into Morpheus when we rose, our silhouettes showing in the distance. I broke the silence, embarrassed to have kept her with my ramblings.

"Thank you...for listening, I know you'd rather practice."

We continued to walk as we entered the castle, our feet carrying us to the Great Hall for dinner.I received a small push in return. Halting at the double doors, I gently held her arm. Remembering two years of blank stares and jerks. As expected, Victoria tensed in my hold. Though to my pleasure, she did not withdraw.

'Now or never'

I lean down slowly, giving the beautiful girl time to withdrawn from my advance. My lips change their course. Landing into her forehead and nose before I straighten my posture. I offer one sheepish smile before falling to my role.

* * *

Cedric never witnessed the three simultaneously occurring events. His magic, once white, darkened once more in a small flash. Green orbs closed in silent agony as Victoria fell to the ground. So unlike the small warmth she felt as Cedric's lips met skin. Draco slipped through the doors as she feel toward cold stone tile. Having felt pulses of agony from his sister. Draco knew of Victoria's and Diggery's friendship. And it seemed someone else just found out. Someone who is highly displeased.

**The Tergiversate Effect begins.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter? If not tell me why! :) In case you are wondering, Sunday was March 21, in this fanfiction, it will be the beginning of spring. This is the current relationship with The Dark Lord & Victoria:**

**The Dark Lord wants her, but does not love her as of now. Victoria is has an unhealthy loyalty to the Dark Lord, adoring him. But does not have _enough _current desire for him. Much like Bellatrix in this fiction. The Dark Lord will have to..woo her. I originally wanted an always ready for sex servant/master relationship, but I decided against it. **

**I apologize if you don't like this chapter, or find it boring. It is a filler, a bridge for the tournament and other chapters that I had to cross! **


	6. Chapter Five

******Hey guys! Here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy! 200+ followers on _Growing Darkness! :D for those who follow both I would like you an huge thank you! :) Sorry if there was any confusion, if Ginny was dark she would never be paired with victoria/dark lord. Only two other completely different people. P.S hust finished watching an episode of Sherlock Holmes. Almost in tears guys! (Season 2 Ep.1) Now...Here is the pov you guys might have been waiting for..._**

**Disclaimer! I Do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Flashback Begins! **

**Year 1991**

**The Dark Lord**

It was raining. Once again. Though what would I expect in this dreary, boring country? I've grown to expect less and less as from Britain as the years have passed.

Sighing, I walk up to the window. I almost regret that I am not growing old with the rest. I sigh again, rather loudly, and exit out into the rain. Ignoring concerned glances from my followers; the knowing looks from my most favored.

The rain seemed to calm me as I stood and stared into the woods. As a child I would sit below the trees and just watch the rain. Wondering why, praying, crying, anything I had to do to find why none of the children liked me. Why I was a _freak _in their eyes.

And then I discovered magic.

I knew why they looked at me im hate, why I was never adopted. Why I was left to rot in that Salazar forsaken orphanage by Dumbledore _year after. **Year after. Year.**_

People do not look highly upon _different._

Entering the Wizarding World I knew despite our similarities I was different. Special. Soon everyone around me knew it too. But now I run into a problem. Which is irregular for me, emotional, personal problems. After years of deciphering this feeling I've come to a conclusion.

There are not very many special, different, _worthy, _people. And now I am, what people call _lonely. _

Loneliness?

No, not I. I have not required proper human interaction in years. Nagini and a few words with my favored have always been enough. But now it is not. I find myself bored. Yes, there is of course the war that I am currently leading, but that seems but a minor detail to my current state.

I begin walking around the gardens, enjoying the feeling of cool rain drops sliding down my already cold skin.

Seeing a small figure at the edge of the woods ,maybe young Draco, I turn left.

Drawing closer I see dark wavy raven-colored hair, not the short blond tufts I was expecting. I soon reached the child, standing over her, just watching as she breathed, a small smile played on her lips as the rain hit her face. Even as child she held impeccable beauty.

"It isn't polite to stare, my lord." She said, her voice was soft. So focused on her features that I did not hear sound as I watched her lips move. My own turned upwards in amusement. She made no move to rise and bow as others would.

"It is not polite to not introduce yourself in my home miss..."

"Malfoy, now, Victoria Malfoy." The young child sat up, speaking as she opened her eyes.

I found myself mesmerized by evergreen eyes. As bright as my own.

She held my gaze without flinching at my red orbs or stare. "Why are you in the rain, little one?" I asked. Her eyes dimmed and grew sad at question. She stood, her back turned towards me as she spoke, her body showing slight tremors. Tremors I instantly recognized, I cause them daily.

Anger. I am familiar with the emotion so I recognize it quickly. It swelled within me at the sight of her trembling body. I am not a caring man, I am not angry that someone has hurt a mere child. No. It takes me only moments, but I am angry that someone has touched her. Why, I am not sure, We've only just met. Now she turns to face me, having felt my displeasure. Her gaze now holds confusion. Is she confused as to why I am angry? Isn't it obvious?

"There is no reason to be angry. It was my fault really." She mutters the last part bitterly.

"And pray tell, why should I not color the walls of their homes with their blood." I ask, leaning forward and lowering my voice when I see protest bloom on her face.

I easily control my surprise as she shows no outward sign to the new distance. She spoke softly, with such conviction, the infallibility in her tone had even I pity, no grieve this child.

"..I'm nothing. No, I dream of nothing, when I open my eyes I know I'll never attain that privilege. I am a freak, a monster no one wants. That's what I am isn't it?"

**Flashback Ends!**

* * *

**Lucius**

**March 22 **

**Monday**

I stood outside the door to his office. Battling my emotions before entering.. Anger, rage, disbelief, resignation, all rought chaos on my occlumency shields. Steeling myself I knocked, entering as I was given consent. Once I looked into his eyes anger overtook me. I did not take the offered chair, opting to remain stand. Breathing deeply, I spoke.

"The Malfoy family serves you willingly, we are your most loyal." He nodded in agreement, leaning forward slightly, telling I had his interest. Seeing this, I continued my speech. "Have have just arrived from Hogwarts, Victoria collapsed." I pause, serving his expression that betrayed nothing outwardly, but confirmed my suspicions as I spoke. "Draco arrived seconds before Victoria could _crack her skull _as she fell in front of the Great Hall doors. While in the infirmary, Victoria told me of her enjoyable outing with Cedric D-"

"_Oh? _Is that his name." His interrupted me, his voice silky, smooth with anger.

"Yes, The boy slept as her bedside as she recovered. The young man went the kitchen and made Victoria breakfast t-"

"How thoughtful of young Cedric, but due get to the point Luciuss my patiencce runss thin."

"OH? You are angry? Are you disappointed she is not currently warming you bed?!" All pretense of caution left my as I yelled at my lord, our magic fighting the other, the room dropping in temperature. He stands, leaving indentations in the desk as he slams his palms down.

"**You dare? You insinuate-"**

"Yes, I do **dare!**" I mock the word. "Victoria does not have the mark of a deatheater, but a **_whore_****. My Daughter."**

"Victoria is mine. She is the woman. THE Woman." He said in a murderous tone that, would the circumstances by different, immediately have me bowing in submission.

"You may lust after her, perhaps want her as your life partner, but she is not yours." I spoke calmly, not giving him time to respond, I exited the office.

**_I would and will follow you to hell and back. Staying only if you wished._**

Victoria's vow runs through my mind. Knowing, sometime soon, that is exactly what he may ask of her.

* * *

The energy was high in the Great Hall, talk consisted of the upcoming tournament. Only, to the displeasure of few, the Slytherins showed no signs of anticipation. Only eating lunch, idly speaking softly of matters no one would hear. Many, although none would notice, were giving Victoria looks of concern, hearing of her stay in the infirmary.

"Victoria, eat **please, **the tournament begins in two hours. I do not want you to exhaust yourself." Draco implored, nudging some of his food onto the half eaten plate. Victoria rolled her eyes, eating as her brother watched her carefully.

"How was your night in the common room?" Victoria asked, looking the a Seventh year who blankly gazed at his plate. Draco followed her gaze, smirking as he answered. "Entertaining for many, enlightening for few."

"Ah, poor Zabini. If only I were not..incapacitated."Victoria murmured softly, picking at the glazed chicken and rice.

After ten more minutes Draco gave up trying to get Victoria to eat, only half the emptied by the Slytherin Princess. They rose together, exiting the Great hall, and heading towards the dungeons. Draco brought up their ended conversation.

"I'm sure you did not miss much, Diggery kept you company all night right?"

Victoria stayed silent at Draco's question, finally answering as they stood before Slytherin entry way.

"I wouldn't know. I was asleep."

* * *

**Dumbledore**

Voldemort had stayed of relatively sane mind, Unlike what I predicted. Only I that prevents wizarding Britain from falling. Yes, of this I am sure, but I am only one man. Powerful, in my right, but I can not bring down Voldemort alone. What I require is more power.

I stand from my desk, beginning to pace and mutter. A habit began in the seventies, when Voldemort's power began rising rapidly. The battles were dastardly to our resistance. By the eighties I prepared to do anything. Sibil Trelawny fell into my lap.

A seer requesting a position at Hogwarts.

Perfect, everything should have been perfect. Only the woman did not make a prophecy. The overwhelming urge to imperio the woman and make it myself was clenched. I promised myself, long ago I would play the game as fair as possible. Having learned my lesson long ago...

Fawks let out a shrill caw, alerting me to begin my journey to the Quidditch pitch, the tournament begins.

The end of the end is upon me,the time to play has ended, and all I've done, will do, is For the Greater Good.

* * *

**Rayvn**

"Do not draw attention to yourselves. How many times does Victoria need to drill this into your _thick _skulls!" I say harshly to the horde of children who have approached me.

I fear for my lords regime if these are his new deatheaters. Most of them look down, or flush. Not having the decency to control their reactions from my eyes. Showing me they believe we are.._equals_.. The closest thing I have to an equal is Victoria and Draco. Maybe the Longbottom boy, but that has yet to be decided.

"Two bottles is all you'll receive. The cause is not soft or nice. You will learn to deal with pain, or drown within it." With those parting words I exit the dungeons, planning my route to Gryffindor Tower.

Saying the ironic password "Always Loyal" I was bombarded with a loud Weasley. Salazer I wish I could simply AK the moron. How is Bill related to this ponce?

"Mate! Where have you been, we were supposed to play chess hours ago!" Ronald whined. It toke every once of self-control I had to night silence him. Bill wouldn't be happy with me.

"Sorry Mate, I was at the Library Professor McGonagall's essay is due Tuesday." I said beseechingly. He instantly accepted my excuse, putting together the chess board.

"I swear you're turning into that Raven-claw Hermione Granger." Ron muttered, grimacing as I quickly out him in check-mate.

We continued this pattern for twenty minutes before I stood. "Its time for the tournament mate."

Ron's face turned red at the mention of the tournament. "If it wasn't for the gallons I'd quit mate. No way would I want to be close to you-know-who." He said

He is The Dark Lord you imbecilic child.

I only nodded, leaving Ron in the dorms to change as I headed out towards the Quidditch Pitch. Slytherin's were ahead of me as I walked, wearing their school robes that would no doubt hinder their performance in the tournament. I couldn't see young Victoria or Draco, probably in the front.

"Benavalti!" I heard to all to familiar sound of Professor _Black. _I turned, not bothering to remove my stoic face.

"Yes, Professor Black?" I asked, saying his last name with sarcasm. The man is a complete disgrace to the Black Family.

He scowled darkly in response, his fingers twitching, fighting the urge to rip my sleeves away.

"What are you doing up here? Gryffindors are in the back!" _Black _practically yelled, his temper always had been...firey.

"Simply walking, professor. Why must I walk in a specific area? Are you insinuating Slytherins are better?" I ask with widened eyes, enjoying how he flushed red with anger and spluttered in denial. "I hope you enjoy the tournament Professor, you are only as excited as you make yourself." I say before walking towards the front, leaving _Black _surely wide-eyed and staring. It is pathetic, Lord Black cannot hide his emotions, well, he never could.

I see Victoria, Draco, and Longbottom walking in the front like I suspected. I allow my eyes to narrow when I see Diggery's hand on the small of Victoria's back as they spoke. Draco was also looking at said hand, as if he wanted to remove it painfully. I inwardly nod in approval to Draco's violence, walking forward and removing the hand myself. Looking down at Diggery with a raised eyebrow I drawled,"She is not yours to touch, Diggery." Draco twitched, quickly understanding my double meaning while Victoria watched in amusement. Chris? No, Cedric flushed,scratching his head, Looking down sheepishly. Leaving with stammered apologies. Once he was gone I snorted. Drawing Victoria into a hug as I said,"That is not a man you want, my dear. Hufflepuffs, the lot of em'" Victoria only laughed. We entered the Quidditch pitch. Rocks were scattered across the field. The earth was thrown up, leaving holes. There was even what looked like a pond in the center. By now all seventh years entered the Pitch.

"Its everybody for themselves." Victoria murmured. Watching as Fudge rose, preparing to speak, my Lord standing with him."

"Welcome! To the first tournament! Sponsored by the young, generous, Lord Slytherin himself!" Fudge said grandly, that idiotic grin on his face as he handed the mic to my lord.

"Thank you, minister. This tournament is an excellent opportunity to make your young more prepared in times of war. I am honored the Minister has sponsored my activity," He nodded to the minister, away from the crowd, now facing us his grin became slightly feral. When my lord spoke it sent shivers down my spine, as it has since the day I joined."My young challengers you will be facing each other. You have new ally. I hope you are not afraid of the dark."

With those parting words everything went black.

* * *

**AN:/ Heyy guys! Another chappy! Hope you enjoy. Thoughts? Comments? Review!**

**P.S: I am not good at foreshadowing..at all, so If you guys have figured it out already(no hints!) not put it in a review pweeaassse?**

**P.P.S: I know Dumbledore and the Dark Lord's pov are short. Sorry if you are unhappy about that, but that's the way it will probably stay. The way I want to perceive Dumbledore and Voldie, I'm not sure if I got that desired effect soo I want to work on it!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys! I'm back! It has been a while ( I'm not sure how long) since I updated. I apologize for the wait! xD Here is chapter 6! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters! Just my own characters.**

* * *

**Victoria **

I stifled the whimper that threatened to escape my mouth as I was enveloped into darkness. Ironic...pathetic, that even my salvation affects me so. I feel my blood run cold and my body curl into its self another vision hits me. I can sense Draco holding me, see the flashes of spells that move across the Quidditch pitch. Even hear the screams of pain and fright as the contestants eliminate each other in the dark,but none of this registers in my mind. We stopped, Draco began whispering sweet nothings in my ear to comfort me as my demons wreak havoc on my mind once again. I clutched my head as they continued, the sweet cruel,mocking tone of Lily was all I heard.

**_"What are you doing." she demanded, her tone soft, _****_beguiling,_****_and her words were spoken slowly. _**

**_"N-nothing, just looking...mother."_**

**_Gripping my chin gently she turned me away from the room I so wished was my own. I didn't allow fear to leak into my eyes as she began to stroke my face gentle, loving touch. Her smile was soft, but green eyes I hated, that we so like my own, were filled with loathing. As they always are when she looks at me._**

**_"I would the fool who were born to her grave." she spoke softly,a small smile spread on her face as my eyes filled with unshed tears._**

But I am better than that aren't I?

I deserve to **live**.

Not rot in an ill-disguised broom cupboard that I once called my bedroom.

I stand unsteadily after what seemed like hours. Soft, cruel, words still whispered to me in the back of my mind. Draco rose with me, looking down into my eyes with more concern than I deserve. I felt over-whelming love towards the man I called my brother at the moment. Draco is, and always will be there for me, that I **know**. I only wish blood did not separate us, that we were more than cousins. Gathering my compose as much as I could, I slowly withdrew my wand before speaking to Draco.

"Have fun finding Weasel."

Draco smirked slightly, reaching for his wand as he replied,"I'm sure he will stumble upon me himself."

I ducked a purple spell before replying,"Then let me help you. You owe me." disillusioning ourselves I then raised my wand to the air, whispering "Lumos Maxima".

With those words everything shown with a blinding light.

* * *

**Ravyn**

Using my opponents surprise, if one could call her a challenge, I stunned the girl. Moving on to the next student, not bothering to watch her body fall. If not for my own training and gifts I would have also been surprised by Victoria's stunt. Looking around slightly I see her stunning and incapacitating the dazed students. To my left Draco was also doing the same, along with the Longbottom boy. The Quidditch pitch was now littered with unconscious bodies I easily ignored. There were thirty of us now. To my pleasure, Gryffindor's make up the most of the eliminated students. The remaining students have by now grown used to the still lightened atmosphere. Resuming the duels. Stunning my opponent I moved to the side, drawing my gaze to the yelling crowd and the ministry box.

Dumbledore was solemn, I toke vindictive pleasure in seeing the absence of that horrid twinkling. Salazar knows Bella often rants about wanting to rip the man's eyeballs from his sockets. Fudge was on the edge of his seat, resembling a small excited child as he attempted to make conversation with Lucius, who wasn't paying the minister the slightest attention. His eyes were on the forms of Victoria and Draco. Watching as my lord excused himself, I looked away, turning my attention to the pair that Lucius watched. They were quite revetting. The pair cut down the weak students with ease together. My brief worry with Victoria evaporated as I watched her face as she dueled the Longbottom boy. She was quite simply amazing. The Longbottom boy did not stand a chance with the way she moved and casted so fluidly. Bella trained Victoria and Draco her self. If she was not a infamous wanted criminal, she could have been a dueling instructor in another life.

I moved from my position, entering the fray once again. The numbers quickly dwindled down to twenty-four. I sneered at the lack of education Hogwarts presented, the supposedly best school in number of students who were in the tournament dropped in less than two hours. Dumbledore eliminated many needed classes, the standard was deteriorating even in my day. I was shocked to notice Ronald Weasley, second youngest of the blood traitors, was a remaining student. He must have hid himself during the entire match, even Longbottom has more power than this idiot. Draco was dueling young Weasley as Victoria merely watched with narrowed eyes. Weasley grew redder and redder as none of his spells hit Draco, he could not afford to try to attack Victoria either.

"You Slytherin deatheaters! Always ganging up against everyone else. Do you not realize this is everyone for themselves? Huh Ferret!"

Weasley must have forgotten he is being watching by hundreds of witches and wizards.

"Stupefy." Victoria intoned flatly. Weasley's body fell with a thump. The crowed blew out in cheers as round one ended. Only twenty-three students remaining.

This time Dumbledore rose, pushing his wand into his throat his spoke, grandfather tone in place, "This concludes Round One my dear witches and wizards! Round Two will take place next week, the remaining students shall receive a clue Wednesday! I wish you all a light in these dark and dangerous times!" Cheers echoed the Dumbledore's speech. By now my lord returned, staring at Dumbledore for not allowing him to speak. Ignoring the man's speech I made my way to Victoria and Draco.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught the sight of billowing black robes and chuckled. If there was such thing as a pure Slytherin and Gryffindor he would be it. Dark Lord or not, Severus would not miss Victoria's, nor Draco's, performance.

* * *

**March 21**

**Last Night**

**Remus **

I hurriedly folded my clothes, putting them in my old knapsack. My sire, and his -our- pack accepted me with open arms. Surprisingly. The scent of my sire hits my nostrils, but I continue my packing. I will be gone long, if things go as planned.

Strong, familiar,arms hoisted me in the air and onto his lap. I briefly struggled to break free from the position children are put into.

"My cub, you have just settled in, not yet grown accustomed to the others, and you leave so soon?" Fenir said, hurt so obviously in his tone. It was difficult to remember wizarding Britain believed this man a child molester, blood thirsty killer. Someone you tell your children about to make them behave

"I have to see my mate, each breath without him feels like my last." I say, silently pleading with him to allow me to go. I felt slightly guilty, leaving like this, but I need him. He sighs, releasing his hold on me. I hurried back to my knapsack, finishing my packing.

"If he hurts you I will rip his throat out you know." He says casually, rising from his sitted position. I whirled around with a snarl at his mention of harming my mate. Fenir looked down at me in amusement before turning on his heel and exited my cabin. Finishing, I exited soon after him.

As I walked toward the gates the other bowed and waved to me. I returned their gesture with a small smile and nod. Still not used to the amount of respect I am given.

Just as I reach the gate something catches my leg. Looking down I see Anna, once an abused muggle child until Fenir found her.

"Remy, are you really leaving?" She asked softly. Kneeling down until we were eye to eye I spoke,"I'll be coming back Anna, you know that." I saw tears forming in her golden eyes, kissing her forehead I rose. "I'll come back Anna."

Turning, I headed toward the gate. Forcing myself not to turn back as I began to smell salt in the air.

**Scene/Flashback End!**

**Current Time**

"So you came."

"Of course I came I wouldn't miss their tournament Lupin. The question is, why are **you **here." My mate said softly. Not turning from the scene below him to meet my eyes.

"I toke your advice to heart," I said cautiously,"I joined my pack."

"You did not answer my question Lupin. Why. .Here." His tone was harsher, but I relished in it.

"The same reason you are here to see-" I never finished. My mate slammed me against the wall, if I was human, if I had not accepted myself, my neck would have snapped. "_I _am not here to see you, I am here for the tournament." He whispered, tightening his grip on my neck.

"S-Severu-s you are my ma-t-" I choked out. Once again I never finished. Severus threw my to otherside of the tower. Hitting the stone walls hard enough to leave an indentation.

"Mate? I know. I KNEW THE WHOLE TIME." He screamed. I made no move to defend myself. I deserved the yells, I deserved everything. I abandoned my mate when he needed me most. I stood shakily, only to fall to my knees once more. This time I made no effort to rise as I looked up at Severus for forgiveness. "**Severus, please." **_I'm begging you _was left unsaid, but my eyes spoke for me. Maybe he felt pity for me. On the ground, begging pathetically for something I didn't deserve. Severus' gazed softened slightly.

"Prove it. Prove you deserve me because I _know_ after that night you knew what I was. But you left me **alone**. You never came, you never acknowledged me. I am a vengeful man, so you prove it Remus. Because you need me more than I need you." Severus said with a sneer. My wolf rolled over in submission and whined. He turned his heel and left. My instincts never lied, and for once I was sure of something.

He needs me, whether he accepts me as his mate or not I will be there. Always.

* * *

**Draco**

"Victoria...are you alright?" I asked. I know she hates to be badgered over, but I can't help it.

"Draco. I'm fine, just tired." She says in exasperation. Before I could reply I hand landed on my shoulder. Turning I looked up to see Ravyn with an easy-going smile on his face that seemed unnatural.

"You two were amazing," He said before leaning down and whispering,"Bella would be in tears."

I laugh lowly, I've never seen Aunt Bella shed a tear, maybe she would for our first successful Avada Kedavra.

"I doubt it Ravyn. We are going to see mother and father, do you want to come?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I would love to, but I must go to Weasley and stroke his ego. Send Cissa and Lucius my regards." With a slight bow, and a kiss on Victoria's forehead he was gone.

I turned back to Victoria, only to see her speaking with Diggery. I resisted to urge to yank her away from the boy and curse him for daring to talk to her so informally. Instead I calmly walked forward, laying a hand on Victoria, halting their conversation.

"Diggery," I nod,"Victoria we are to met my mother, father, and Lord Slytherin. Unless you want to invite Diggery with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She answered with a smirk of her own before beckoning Cedric to follow us. I felt my eye twitch in mild irritation but began walking. Allowing my attention to be their conversation until I felt something barrel into my side.

Hermione.

I felt my eye twitch again at her uncouth action. "Hermione," I said tersely,"What is it you require?" She most have sensed my quickly souring mood. Hermione quickly released her hold on me, taking an obvious step back.

"Hermione, wait. I...apologize for snapping at you." I said, halting on 'apologize' as I am used to saying the word. Her eyebrows rose at my unexpected apology, she instantly hooked her arm around mine. "You and Victoria were amazing Draco!" She gushed as we walked to our parents. I allowed a small smile to flint across my face. Knowing she is sincere in her praise, a refreshing trait I don't often experience.

"Well," I drawl,"I saw you out there, you weren't bad, Granger." She blushes and I allow myself a smirk of Victory. His voice quickly wipes off the expression.

"Young Malfoy, excellent to see you once again, I must say your performance was astounding. Truly becoming your own man I must say. Introduce my to the young lady on your arm." the Dark Lord says smoothly, staring past my shoulders. I fight my reflex to step between his gaze, removing my sister from his view. Instead I bow slightly, taking the offered hand with a firm shake. "The pleasure is mine..Lord Slytherin. This is Hermione Granger, one of the smartest witches of our generation." I say, smiling tightly as my father turns his eyes on Hermione. Inspecting every inch of her that could deem worthy of the title Lady Malfoy.

By now Victoria and Diggery are with us. The tension escalates as Victoria jerks her left arm slightly, and father turns his gaze onto the Dark Lord

He doesn't seemed fazed. The Dark Lord walked past, gently grabbed Victoria's hand and kissed it.

"You were also astounding Victoria." He murmured against her hand, raising his head to make eye contact.

"Thank you, My lord."

Silence.

_'I must be dreaming. Did Victoria really just say that!?' _My subconscious screamed out.

The smile he offered left me uneasy. "No need for such an honoriffic, my dear. I must be going, good luck in my tournament, all of you." Only then did he turn to Diggery and offer a curt nod and tight smile before walking away. Halting he turned, looking at me.

"Oh, Draco, may I borrow you for a moment?" I knew it was not a question and nodded numbly. Saying my goodbyes and following him to the anti-apparation point.

* * *

**AN:/ There you go(that was a cliffy)! The Dark Lord is immature in my opinion. I did not go in-depth into round I for a reason! Round two will be different, of course. Um...I believe that is it! Review? Constructive criticism is welcome (no flames)**

**P.S: If you figured out who Ravyne is (which you probably have already)don't post it in a review pleaassee**


End file.
